Misplaced Memories
by Mangled Misfit
Summary: One night something unimaginable happens. Rumours flood the halls...What happened in the Forbidden Forest? Sirius has lost his memory and is acting out of his normal state. Will he never gain his memory back? Will answer reveal themselves from what happen
1. Blink, Breathe, Bleed

**DISCLAMIER:** I do not own the characters, the setting, etc. I just hope that you will enjoy the story and tell me what you think. Thanks.

* * *

**Misplaced Memories**  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
**Blink, Breathe, Bleed . . .**

****  
  
Branches pushed aside. Twigs crack. Rustling among the old, tattered autumn leaves, which lingered on the forest floor. Sweaty palms, footsteps splash in thick mud. The night's air is ice cold. The warm breath quickly disappears as it makes contact. Rushing, escape, hunted. Heavily breathing, faster and strong. Breathe, breathe, breathe. Mouth becomes dry and gets harder to inhale and exhale. Almost choked-like, wanting to stop yet cannot. A quick glance, looking behind, an unknown distorted figure is becoming closer. Crimson liquid soaks the black fabric of the cloak. Injured, pain, suffering.  
  
Running faster, a quickened pace. A rapid blow hits head. Falls, hits the darkened surface and looks up, seeing a large luminous school and a crystal- like lake shimmering from the beams of light from the moon. The visions get fuzzy and blurred. Blink, blink, blink. Breathe, breathe, breathe. Bleed, bleed, bleed. All is consumed with darkness. Blacks out. 

* * *

A classroom with students about the age of sixteen sat in rows, a few hands rised.  
  
"Ms. Evans," the teacher called out.  
  
"The answer is wolfsbane," a red haired girl answered.  
  
The classroom's clock ticked away. The teacher turned his head slightly to peer at it and then rezoomed viewing at his pupils ahead of him.  
  
"Listen up everyone! You will have homework to do tonight."  
  
There was a long moan of disappointment that echoed throughout the classroom.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes...I know how much you all love homework," he replied sarcastically. "Please read chapter five, on fungi."  
  
The school bell rang and the students left their once filled classrooms and entered into the now crowded hallways. The first to leave the classroom was a group of boys. First, a black shaggy haired young man with black glasses, then another with a book in front of his face, followed by a short, roundish fellow. They were known as James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James turned to Remus, "Hey, you seen Padfoot lately?"  
  
"No mate haven't seen him since dinner last night before he headed off for his detention," Remus answered, looking up from his book. James sighed.  
  
In the hallway, a group of girls walked by accompanied with a red head with emerald green eyes. James smirked and called out, "Hey Lily!"  
  
The teenage girls were consumed with giggles. But Lily Evans didn't seemed amused at all. She simply rolled her eyes and kept walking along.  
  
"Why must you torture her, Ms. Evans, like that?" Remus asked, holding his book at his side.  
  
"Oh, you know she likes it." James smirked, gleefully.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and made such a face that stated, ya . . . right. Lupin was once again lost in the pages of his book and continued to follow.  
  
"Hey lads, how 'bout we get our hands on some first years?" James didn't wait for a reply. He simply led the way to the giant wooden door and stepped outside onto The Hogwarts School's grounds. There was a slight chill in the air but the day was still filled with a warm, calm sense about it. The trees began to lose their once lush green leaves, which were now transformed into a ray of colours: yellows, reds, oranges, browns and golds. James took in a deep breath.  
  
"Ah! Lovely day ain't it?"  
  
Lupin merely mumbled from his book as Peter nodded in agreement, waddling along trying to catch up to the others. The small gang strode across the leaf-covered grounds. James came to a sudden halt. Lupin bumped into James, lifting his head from the intriguing book. Remus was the first to speak from the three.  
  
"What is it, James?"  
  
"You ok?" Peter asked.  
  
"Sure. Just wondering what that is, up ahead, that's all."  
  
"Where? What is it?" Peter questioned.  
  
"Over there," James explained, pointing to whatever it was, "just off the out skirts of the Forbidden Forest. Let's go check it out!"  
  
"Fine by me." Lupin said. "Are...are...you sure it's safe?" Peter stuttered.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Peter, don't be a baby," James teased.  
  
"I'm not a baby," Peter argued.  
  
"Fine, then let's go see what the mysterious object is," James grinned.  
  
There was a sense of wonder and puzzlement about what laid ahead. What could it be? The group of three curious boys walked up the grounds towards the edge of the forest to find in what they seeked. As they drew closer and closer their answer soon became more revealed. It was someone or something covered in a black cloak. They got closer. The black cloak seemed to be covered in...what was it? Oh...no. It seemed to be blood. Blood? Why is there blood? They started to get into the motion of running to the unknown being. Who or what? How? When did this happen? Faster and faster they ran. Their feet almost floating above the chilled grounds. 10 feet away. The cloak seemed to be muddy as well as cover in small broken twigs that were tangled in the black fabric and more blood. 6 feet away. Is it safe? 3 feet. The boys slowed down, jogging then returned to walking, getting closer. 1 foot away.  
  
James stepped forward. He touched the figure's ice cold shoulders and the blood stained his hands. James rolled over the cloaked figure on its back and slowly removed the owner's hood. James Potter's eyes went wide and his face almost pale white like one of the school's ghosts. Remus Lupin had altogether retreated from his literature and stared down at what laid before him. Peter Pettigrew was shaking out of pure horror and disbelief. The three young men were speechless, without words to speak. James fell to his knees and whispered, "No..." 

* * *

**AN:** Enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and tell me what you think. More will be on its way... ; ) 


	2. Awakened

**Chapter 2**  
  
**Awakened**

There was little light that entered through the hospital wing's windows. Outside was consumed with darkness and a dreary atmosphere. It was rainy and grey clouds covered the sky. The rain hit the windows with gentle beats, making a soothing rhythm on the spotless glass. Down the rows of the hospital wing, a wounded, jet-black haired boy occupied the sixth bed. He stirred, making the prefect bed sheets wrinkle with every turn, twist and movement he made. The sixteen-year-old boy returned to his quiet and motionless state. Footsteps echoed through halls. Soon after, it was followed by a twist of the hospital's doorknob.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Evans." The school nurse welcomed.  
  
"Hello..." The red head replied. "Is he still here?"  
  
The nurse answered, "Yes. You may visit him but I should inform you, it might take him awhile to recover or even wake up. Just give him time."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I must see to an errand but I will return shortly." The Nurse then exited the room, leaving Lily in dead silence of the hospital wing.  
  
Lily slowly walked down the rows. Finally, she reached the being she was looking for. She knelt by his bed and looked at the badly wounded male that laid before her.  
  
"Oh, Sirus, I hope you are alright..." She began. "Everyone is so worried. We just all wonder what happened to you. Please wake up." She pleaded gently.  
  
Sirius Black stirred once more in his resting place.  
  
The hospital wing doors flew open but it wasn't the Nurse. Instead, a ruffled black haired boy with glasses, a boy with a book at his side and a smaller boy who waddled behind them had entered.  
  
"Hello Lily." The boys chorused quietly.  
  
"Hello. Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew..." She acknowledged them.  
  
Then they all glanced to their dear friend, Sirius Black.  
  
Minutes passed in silence. No words were spoken.  
  
Finally, the silence was broken when Peter had asked, "You think he's ok? Is he ever going to wake up?"  
  
No one knew what to say. Silence fell upon them once more yet soon broken with Lily's answer.  
  
"I'm sure. He's alright. We just need to give him some rest. We'll know in time, whether or not he has recovered completely. All we have to do is wait."  
  
Hours passed and Sirius' friends waited by his side. The Nurse had returned and sat at her desk. She had arranged for the four to be permitted to miss classes for the rest of the day and stay in the hospital wing as long as they liked.  
  
As time flew by, the sixteen-year-olds sat on chairs or paced around the rows.  
  
"Arg! This is taking forever. Will he ever wake up?!" James shouted.  
  
"Calm down, James. He'll wake up when he is ready." Remus said.  
  
A bigger storm brewed among the castle. It seemed it would never stop. The lightning clashed as the rain now slashed against the windows.  
  
"Sounds fierce out there," Lupin announced.  
  
The rest nodded in agreement. The nightly hours approached. Peter and Remus took separate beds, one on each side of Sirius. Meanwhile, James rested in a chair and Lily sat in another chair, resting her head on Sirius' chest. They soon fell into a deep sleep. The Nurse closed the lights and allowed them to stay the way they were, undisturbed.  
  
Sirius' bed started to wrinkle and the dark haired boy moved. Lily, who was resting her head on his bed felt the motion and awoke.  
  
"Sirius?" She turned on a small lamp and the glow filled the small area around Sirius' bed. "You awake?" Sirius twisted and turned, getting situated onto his back. His face twitched. Lily rose and stood beside him.  
  
Sirius slowly opened his eyes, blinking them open to adjust to the light. He whispered, while looking at Lily, "An Angel . . ." Sirius gave a small smile.  
  
The other boys had woken up from their peaceful sleep and found their friend, Sirius awake too. "Sirius!" The boys cheered.  
  
James went over and messed up Sirius' hair. "Glad to have you back, buddy." He grinned.  
  
The others greeted Sirius as if their dear friend had been on a long journey and had missed him so. There was a long silence. No one spoke until Sirius finally opened his mouth. "Um... I thank-you all for . . . the welcome. But..." He paused, studying their faces.  
  
"But what?" James said cheerfully, "C'mon spit it out Sirius."  
  
"Who are all of you?" He asked.  
  
James, Remus, Peter and Lily had shock expressions on their faces.  
  
Remus spoke, "What do you mean... We're you're friends."  
  
"Don't you remember us, Sirius?" Peter asked almost in a whisper.  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
The Nurse approached them. "I believe he has severe case of amnesia."  
  
"Amnesia?" James questioned.  
  
"Yes, I believe so." The nurse said. "All you can do is hope it wears off."  
  
"Is there a chance he might not regain his memory back?" Remus asked.  
  
The Nurse nodded. "I'm afraid so..." She said sadly and then walked away, not wanting to see their disappointed faces.  
  
James sighed. "Well, for now we'll start a new. My name is James Potter." He announced in front of everyone and to Sirius.  
  
"Remus Lupin, at your service." Remus bowed.  
  
"P-P-Peter Pettigrew..." Peter stuttered.  
  
Sirius nodded acknowledging that he was listening and was processing their names as they told him each of their names. Sirius then turned his head to Lily. "You haven't told me your name, dear angel?" He was smiling at her.  
  
Lily smiled back. "My name is Lily. Lily Evans."  
  
Sirius took her right hand into one of his and kissed it. "Nice to meet you, Lily."  
  
Lily stood there in bewilderment and her cheeks started to have a small tint of red in them.  
  
James' mouth was open from pure shock. "What!" He said under his breath.  
  
Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew saw James' anger was rising. They grabbed a hold of him before he did what they had predicted, trying to start a fight with Sirius. They caught him just in time and held him back.  
  
"When I first laid eyes on you," Sirius began, "you reminded me of an angel."  
  
James anger was getting fiercer. Remus and Peter tried their best to calm him down.  
  
Lily was engulfed in Sirius' flattery. Then she finally realised she still had homework to finish. "Um... dreadfully sorry but I must be on my way."  
  
Sirius only continued to smile at her and spoke, "Well, until next time, that I shall lay eyes upon your face of beauty," he kissed her hand, "Fare thee well."  
  
Lily blushed and then regained her hand again and left the hospital wing.  
  
Sirius laid back onto his bed with his hands behind his head.  
  
James was consumed with fury, anger and rage.  
  
Remus and Peter dragged James out of the hospital wing. "C'mon James, Sirius needs his rest."  
  
"But he was flirting with Lily. I can't let him get away with it!" James yelled.  
  
The boys left and closed the door behind them, leaving Sirius in silence. Sirius then laid back and got comfortable. Finally, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Please Review. I want to hear from you all! Plus, want to know if all of you want to see the next chapter.... Do you? Tell me! 


	3. The Violet Gaze

**Chapter 3**

**The Violet Gaze**

The caferteria was, as usual, crowded with chattering students. It was lunch time and everyone was sitted, eating away. There were a variety of foods found on the tables piping hot, steaming. The wonderful smells filled the room. Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, yells of anger were being expressed.

"I can't believe he's trying to steal my girl!" James said hot headily.

"James, news flash but if you haven't clued in yet Sirius isn't really our Sirius at the moment. He lost his memory. He has no idea about anything around here. As for Lily, technically, she was never your girl to begin with. You make fun of her and never really talk to her..." Remus pointed out, taking a bite of his chicken leg.

James turned to Remus. "I've talked to her plenty of times."

"Decently and with respect?" Remus asked.

James looked back to his plate of food. "I'll get back to you on that one."

"My point exactly." Remus said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Peter was playing with his food. He held a chicken leg in each hand and motioned them as if they were running. "Ahh! Mr. Chicken is on a running rampage. What a cruel world! Peas, save your little selves!" Peter then moved the chicken legs into the mash potatoes. "Oh the horror... they didn't stand a chance..."

James and Remus had blank facial expressions, simply staring at Peter's odd act in bewilderment."

"What?" Peter said, finally when he had returned to reality.

"I honestly do not want to know what you do in you spare time." James looked at Peter awkwardly.

Just then, everyone turned in their seats and glanced at the entrance doors of the cafeteria. The doors opened and a group of six year students walked in. All was silent. It was an awkward silence. The group of six year students were hit by prying eyes. From the group, which was made up of mostly girls, came the well-known Sirius Black. The girls giggled and finally the Gryffindor table applauded for his return. Soon enough Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joined in. However, most of Slytherin merely had smugged looks upon their faces. The applause and stares soon faded as the six year students joined their table.

"Smells good doesn't it?" Sirius spoke with a smile.

The girls who had entered with him nodded and started to get themselves some lunch. Sirius began to slowly get himself some food into his plate. Afterwards, he started chewing the food and savoured each piece.

"So Sirius, do you remember anything?" One of the girls asked.

Sirius looked up. "Not exactly. I do remember basic things, like my name and such."

"So...try to do any magic, lately?"

Sirius rose an eyebrow and his mouth dropped slightly. He had a confused look upon his face. "Magic?" He questioned.

"Ya, magic. You're a wizard, silly." The girl replied with a short laugh.

"A wizard?" Sirius echoed, even more baffled.

"Stop repeating me! Yes, you're a wizard. This is Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You're here to learn the ways of a wizard, Sirius."

Sirius had a blank look on his face and said nothing. It was hard to input the information he had heard with his own two ears.

"That's enough, Amanda. I think he's totally lost." Lily stated. She stood from her seat and patted Sirius on the shoulder. "C'mon Sirius, let's go for a walk. I believe you deserve a full explanation."

Sirius raised from his seat, nodded and exited the cafeteria with Lily.

James, Remus and Peter were all bewildered.

"Geeze, it worst then I thought. He completely doesn't know who he once was. It's as if he lost his sense of being a wizard and turned into a muggle." Remus pointed out.

James shook his head. "You can take the wizards from the boy but you can never take the wizard out of the boy."

Meanwhile, Lily and Sirius strode down the school hallways. At first, it was quiet and they just walked slowly, muttering nothing. They walked side by side in the deserted hallways. Finally, Sirius cleared his throat and was the first to speak up. "So, it's true, isn't?"

"Is what?" Lily asked, unprepared.

"This is really a school for wizards and witches."

"Yes." Lily nodded.

"So, tell me everything, Ms. Evans." He said sweetly. Sirius was still very infatuated by Lily, from the first time he saw her after waking from his unconsciousness.

"Please, just call me Lily." She said.

"As you wish, fair Angel." Sirius said with charm.

Lily's cheeks turned a soft pink but she soon got back on track and headed back into the motion of explaining things.

"Ok, I'll try to explain this to you as simply as possible. You are Sirius Black. You are from a pure wizard family, The Blacks. By age of eleven, you first came here to Hogwarts School to learn wizardry. This is now your sixth year. Here at school: we learn magic, potions, herbology and learn of creatures of this world and so forth. Do you follow along so far?" She waited for his answer.

Sirius nodded, as they continued to walk along, listening attentively.

"Good. Here at school, there are four houses. They are: Gryffindor; that's you, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. As for your friends, they are James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. You four are well-known for your childish pranks." Lily said.

"Pranks? Me?" Sirius said with a laugh. "Well, I assure you, I don't do pranks. I'm simply not the type."

"That's something I thought I'd never hear in all my years." Lily teased. Lily continued on with her explanation. She stopped at a lightly frosted window and pointed at the dark forest in the distance. "That, my dear friend, is the Forbidden Forest. No students are allowed to venture within it."

Sirius nodded once more.

"Well, I think that is it for now. I guess, if you have any other questions I'll help you along the way." She smiled gracefully.

Sirius faced her and gave her a simple but sweet smile. "Thank-you, dear Lily. It clears up some questions of mine." He leaned against the windowsill, eyeing Lily.

"Hold it, right there!" A voice echoed through the hallways.

At that Sirius withdrew and both, Sirius and Lily looked to see who called out. It was none other than James Potter.

Lily looked sternly at James. "What is the meaning of this?" She called out.

"He was hitting on you!" James shouted, finally reaching them. Remus and Peter were at his side and slightly out of breath.

"Oh, please." Lily rolled her eyes. "You are probably seeing things. You should really get those glasses checked."

James stood there aggravated. He glanced behind Lily and noticed Sirius grinning back at him. It was certain that was not the Sirius he once knew. James started to desperately want the old Sirius Black back. At that moment, James really wanted to slap Sirius silly to knock some sense into him. But with Lily around, it was hard to attempt such an act when she was already mad at him. So James held his tongue and turned to leave with Remus and Peter close behind. "C'mon boys, it's almost time for class..." He said dully with his head lowered, watching the ground as he picked up his feet as he retreated.

"Serves him right. He shouldn't make assumptions." Lily said. She turned to Sirius. "We better get going. Gryffindor has Transfiguration with Hufflepuff."

The Transfiguration class was filled with an echoing sound of non-stop talk from classmate to classmate. The latest gossip flew around quick and in no time the wanted news was told. But soon enough all went silent when the classroom door swung close and the teacher had walked in. The Transfiguration teacher was named Miss Lunelle. She had fair blonde hair that ran down her shoulders and twinkling dark blue eyes to match. Her figure was of that of an hourglass and she wore a simple but elegant dress of the shade violet. Miss Lunelle faced her class, giving them a warm, sweet smile. She spoke.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon, Miss Lunette!" The class replied in unison.

Miss Lunelle nodded her head and announced, "Today we shall be transforming simple parchment into doves. Since we are turning non-living objects into those that are living, I have decided as a treat we would attend this lessons outdoors. As well, it would allow our creations to have the freedom to move about. So if you please, get what you need and follow me out onto the grounds."

The whole class was ecstatic about the lesson and quickly retrieved their needed materials and headed outside. A few minutes passed and every single student had line-up facing the professor.

Miss Lunelle called out to her year six students, "The word that we shall be using today is Lucrious Dovous. Before we began, let us practise the pronunciation of the word. Say it with me. Lu-cri-ous Dov-ous . . ."

The students echoed in unison repeating the word over and over again until they had completely learned it. Finally, the Transfiguration professor smiled and said, "Well done. Now, that you have learned the word to transform your paper, I shall show you your end result before you begin."

Miss Lunette swished her wand to and through elegantly in a circular motion and then flickered her wand in the direction of her chosen parchment. In that moment, a glittering spark left her wand and touched the paper that laid before her. Beautifully, a white dove evolved and flew high into the air. The six year students were in awe. In no time, they tried it on their own. Most had difficulty. Some students had paper origami shaped birds meanwhile some had pieces of paper covered in feathers. The site of it all was comical. But after ten minutes had passed Lily had succeed in having her newly made dove take flight. Her classmates clapped as the dove flew high into the sky. As for Sirius, he was among the students having some troubles. He began to get frustrated. All of the sudden a heavy spark left his wand, having his parchment set on fire and spontaneously combustion in sight. All the students stopped what they were doing. Some were in mere shock meanwhile others had busted out laughing. Sirius had turned a mild shade of red and had lowed his head. However, Miss Lunelle was quick to notice this and silenced the class. She flicked her wand to kill the on-going flame. Afterwards, she respectfully called upon Lily.

"I believe that it would be best you show dear Mr. Black the basics before he should attempt such spells at this current level. Please report his progress to me afterwards."

Lily nodded and then headed in Sirius' direction. She gave him a short smile and spoke, "I think you may need some practise on a lower level before you have a chance to do a six year lesson."

"Well, watch out . . . I might set you on fire too." Sirius said sarcastically.

"I'll make sure you won't..." Lily said with a laugh. "Now first you need to know the basics. Take your wand and swish it like so." Lily moved her wand side to side in a constant momentum. "Afterwards, you would say the spell and then flick your wand."

Sirius followed her lead and learned how to hold his wand correctly.

"Ok, I think you've got the idea." She paused for a moment, pondering. She then placed her hand in her pocket and retrieved a piece of paper, placing it in front of Sirius.

"Repeat after me, Wingardium Leviosa..." She said slowly.

Sirius repeated her words.

Lily nodded. "Ok, now use the wand movements I taught you and say the spell at the piece of paper in front of you."

Sirius breathed in and spoke, "Wingardium Leviosa..."

In seconds, the parchment started to float into the air. Sirius gazed up and watching it float side to side, higher and higher. A large gust of wind passed and took the paper with it, leaving out of sight. Sirius looked back at Lily and smirked. Lily clapped.

"Well, done!" She cheered.

Sirius was very pleased.

"Got anymore?" he asked.

"Sure... I'll teaching you one more."

Lily flicked her wand as she said the word, "lumos."

Automatically, the end of her wand lit up with a small yet very bright light.

Sirius squinted.

"Oops...sorry." Lily said as she placed a hand in front of the light.

"S'right." Sirius said.

"Now you try."

Sirius repeated what she had done and had the same result.

In that moment, Miss Lunelle ended the lesson and told everyone that they could head back inside. The class headed back to the castle. Lily rose from her seat on the ground and let out a hand to help Sirius up. He willing took it and walked with her to the castle. Sirius soon stopped in his tracks. Lily looked puzzled at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Oh, just remembered I forgot my wand where we practised. You go ahead. I'll catch up."

Sirius ran back to where they were only a few moments ago and looked for his wand in the grass. He kneeled and moved a couple of leaves but had no luck. He grew aggravated and groaned. The sun was going down and the wind started to pick up, as it grew colder. Sirius cursed under his breath as he continued to search for his wand. But as luck should have it, he had found it after ten minutes. He rose and safely tucked it into his pocket. He had an odd feeling within him and glanced towards the Forbidden forest. He stared into it. Strangely, two pair of violet eyes flashed back at him. The mysterious eyes just staring at him for the longest time. Soon enough, he snapped out of it and rushed back into the castle in mere unnerved confusion.


	4. Chaotic Calamity

**Chapter 4 **

**Chaotic Calamity**

Grey fog swirled and swayed in the dark night. All vision of surroundings were coloured black. The still night was somewhat quiet yet disturbed by the tiny outbursts of the crickets and their on-going conversations. Nothing seemed to lurk among the dark but when all seemed just fine, a pair of luminous violet eyes appeared from the shadow. _What was it_ If only a little closer, the image of the owner's eyes would be in clear view. But there was no such luck. A loud grunt echoed in the air, however the possessor of the sound was not in sight. Everything began to spin out of control and seemed unclear. The last thing that there was, was heavy breaths and smeared blood painted upon the dusty ground…

* * *

A sudden gasp released from Sirius' lips as he had finally had awaken from his irritated slumber. His thoughts were tainted with the harbouring nightmare that lingered in his mind. He sat up, regaining a steady breathing pace. Drops of sweat trickled down his warm face as he analysed his area. No one had strung from their sleep in connection to Sirius' sudden interruption of silence in the room. He sighed, thankful he had not bothered anyone. Sirius tried to close his eyes and get back to sleep but no matter what, it was nearly impossible.

The boys' dormitory was cast in shadows except from a hint of light that escaped from a little exit from the curtains. The string of light just stood still, lighting up a piece of the floor. The room was completely silent. All that was heard was the boys' breaths and sighs escaping from their mouths as they continued to sleep peacefully.

Finally, Sirius rose from his bed and stepped onto the cold floor as it creaked with the new weight that pressed upon it. He made his way out of the sleeping chambers and to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius noticed a blazing fire in the fireplace. He watched it burn as tiny red and orange ambers flew up the chimney. The flames hissed and crackled as it slowly deteriorated the dry wood. Sirius walked slowly to a nearby armchair and took a seat. He sat without a noise and placed arms and hands, resting them, on the arms of the chair. He could feel the faint warmth emitting from the fire to his face. He sat back and comfortably enjoyed it.

Then out of no where, a cough sounded throughout the room. Sirius froze and looked to the left to where the sound came from. What came into view was someone holding on to a book in front of their face. It was Remus. Sirius was baffled and outrageously startled.

"How?" Sirius began to ask. "I . . . when . . . Hmm . . ." He took some time to just take a breather.

Remus did not leave his eyes from his book but answered. "I've been here since four in the morning, which was probably about three hours ago." He stated in a consistent tone of voice. He was always good at that, being aware of what was around him, even though to many it looked like he was lost in the pages of his beloved books.

Sirius raised a brow. "Just reading?"

Remus spoke answering his question. "Yes." He flipped over a page, which he had just finished. "You could burrow one if you wish."

"Really?"

Remus nodded.

Sirius smiled gleefully, like a little boy on Christmas day ready to open his presents. He searched the piles of books and looked for one he would be interested in. Finally, he decided on a book titled _DREAMS_.

"Thanks, Remus. I'll most definitely read it soon!"

"No problem." Remus replied, still glued to his chosen literature.

Sirius placed the book on the side of the table, making up his mind to read it later. He quietly made his was out of the common room, closing the portrait door behind him, that inhabitant none other than the Fat Lady herself. It was a Saturday and only seven in the morning, no one was up just yet. The hallways were empty. Sirius' footsteps echoed through the halls, emphasising the leviathan silence that lived on Saturday mornings. But soon enough he escaped the deserted hallways and headed out of the castle, walking across the grounds. The dark trees were bare, naked without their leaves. The green grass was welcomed by wet morning dew, making it really slippery. Sirius looked up to the Forbidden Forest and glanced for any answers that may be located in the secretive shadows of the forest but they gave him nothing. Sirius sighed, still tired from waking so abruptly. But as luck would have it the shadows seemed to read his mind as a pair of bright eyes came into clear view. They flashed with an amethyst shaded light. Sirius' gaze went wide, surprised. This was his chance to perhaps get some unsolved questions answered.

"Hey you!" He called out, as he began to run towards the forest. His adrenaline started to flow through his veins and his heart began pumping as he wildly raced to catch the mysterious being from the woods.

As he closed in, at being 7 feet away, he had lost his footing. He had stumbled backwards caused by the slippery grass. Misfortune prevailed. Sirius was flat on his back and he groaned in disillusion of such bad luck. He laid there for a moment or two as a soon appearing shadow that came onto his face. Sirius looked up meeting a pair of green eyes, a pasty pale skinned face matted with tangled oiled black hair.

"Well, well, well . . . It's Sirius Black having a taste of dirt for once. You're the last I'd expect to be out at this hour."

Sirius blinked, reminded he was still awkwardly on the wet ground. He quickly scrambled back up to his feet and stood. "Oh . . . hello." Sirius held out a hand, discarding the rude remarks.

The oiled haired boy was in disbelief. _So the rumours are true. I guess I just had to see it for myself. I probably could use this to my advantage._ He thought. "Severus Snape." The greasy haired boy said, taking Sirius' hand and shook it.

"Sirius. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all my mine." Snape said with a devilish grin pasted to his face.

From beyond the grounds to the castle doors, the doors swung open with an effortless push. Three students headed in the direction of Sirius and Severus' way. It was James, Remus and Peter.

"See, told you he was here." Remus said.

Peter waddled towards the group and bumped into Remus, having not looked where he was going. It created a domino effect as Remus had launched forward and shoved James to the ground.

Snape smirked evilly. "Always so out of order . . ."

James lifted himself up and Remus stood up as he brushed his pants off. In unison they both looked back at Peter and in aggravated tones had shouted, "Peter!"

"Sorry . . ." Peter said in a squeaky voice.

James sighed and looked to Sirius. "Why are you hanging out with him, that greasy old git?"

Snape looked sternly at James and his gang. As for Sirius, he blinked and was surprised at James' rude statement. "What do you mean? He alright." Sirius said calmly. He saw James' aggravation. "Actually, he's a new friend of mine." He said, proudly.

James eyes went wide, nearly leaving his sockets. Peter's jaw dropped, meanwhile Remus just stood silently completely having nothing to say or make things sound better. Nothing would seem to help anyway.

"What? Has the owls nibbled at your brain, Sirius Black? Have you completely gone mad? Snape . . . ahh . . . ahh . . . a friend?" James almost had to spit in out, having trouble himself to even listen to the words in his mind. He was so in shock that he couldn't believe those words had slipped from his own mouth.

"Yes." Sirius nodded, confirming it.

James was so confused and angry. _Why did this have to happen to my dearest friend, Sirius?_ He thought to himself. _It isn't fair. Nothing is fair . . . _He reached into his pocket and whipped his wand out, pointing it at Sirius. "Well then, if your memory can't come back voluntarily, I'll make it come back. James was driven to his breaking point. He completely lost it. He couldn't bare to see his best friend with his most hated enemy. Remus raced forward and grabbed James' wrist of his occupied hand.

"Potter no!" Remus yelled. "That's no way to let things take their course." James tried to brush him off. Remus narrowed his eyebrows and was disappointed in James' rash behaviour. "James! Stop acting like an irrational delinquent."

"But I am an irrational delinquent!" James called back.

"Er! Peter help me! Do something. Anything." Remus pleaded.

"Alrighty!" Peter gave a small, short salute in Remus' direction and jumped to the ground and held onto James' left foot. "James stop it."

At this point, the scene seemed very hysterical.

"You bunch of fools!" Snape sneered.

"Really James, you are an odd one." Sirius said. "C'mon Severus, let's go get some breakfast." So, at that the two headed back into the castle.

"Hey, don't walk away from me, Sirius Black! I was talking to you!"

"Oh, give it a rest already, James." Remus said, softly.

"Ya . . . James take in a breath of fresh air." Peter spoke.

"Who asked you?" James said, harshly. "You both can let go now! Who said you could step in, anyway?"

Remus and Peter let there grip go and gave James a little space.

"Well . . . ever since you happen to go crazy on us and started not to think so clearly." Remus answered. "We know how you feel but you have to take things slow, mate."

Suddenly, James raised his hand, fiercely swung it, and slapped Remus across the face. Remus' face burned with immense pain. Every pore on his abused cheek screamed in agony. But Remus stood still with a straight face and looked directly at James in the face.

"How would you know how I feel?" James hissed.

Peter just had his jaw dropped, having no idea how to react to this event. The four of them had never laid a violent hand on each other. This was a first.

"Well, currently as blind as you seem lately, the vivid notion you seem not to realise yet is you aren't Sirius' only friend who is desperately worried about him. Just think about that, James Potter." Remus then just walked away, he too heading back to the castle without another spoken word.

James tried to find his voice but it was too late when he had a chance.

"You should go Peter and get something to eat." James said almost in a whisper.

"You sure?" Peter said, almost scared to have spoken out.

"Yes, just go."

"Alright, if you say so." James picked himself up from the grassy floor and headed back inside.

James was so frustrated. One by one, he was losing his friends. Things were bad but now they only seem to be transforming into something worst. Only one word could describe it, a catastrophe.

* * *

As time went on and the day grew older, most of the students ventured into the hallways, to the grounds or to the library. From in the library, the tall windows projected the bright golden light into the room. The rows of bookshelves were the many homes to the variety and thousands of books that rested there. The librarian quietly reminded the students to keep their voices down as she continued to magically count and collected the overdue, late and returned books. It was awfully tiring, holding her wand was such a tedious job or so the librarian would say. As well, there were a couple of tables perfectly aligned throughout the room for the students who chose to come in today to either study, catch up on homework or merely read.

In one of the chairs, seated at a nearby table sat a rather handsome young boy, Sirius Black. He sat quietly, free from homework. Rumours were flying about that the new Sirius had completed all his homework lately, started to have an excellent attendance and was actually beginning to receive high scores making him one of the top students in some of his classes. As for these rumours, they happened to be true. Sirius now had a new record and was reported to be involved in intellectual conversations rather then trying out the latest planned prank on any of the students at Hogwarts.

This afternoon, Sirius had brought Remus' book on _DREAMS_ to read. He had begun to fly through the first few pages. It was pretty interesting. Ever since he's been having dreams on those violet eyes, screams and of smeared blood, he wondered if that dream was trying to tell him something. Considering it was only dream, it seemed to always be on his mind. He just had to know what it all meant. It just seemed so oddly familiar yet so foreign all at the same time. So he continued flipping through the pages of the book. It had said that some dreams seem to dwell on the past, giving the dreamer bits and pieces of the experience or sometimes images are created so after it is seen in reality, it creates déja vu. But overall, dreams always have an inner meaning and develop through the type of emotion the person may be having whether it be happy, sad, angry or even stress. As for Sirius, it was a puzzle with scattered pieces everywhere. He just needed to find them all and place them together. He decided he would try to sleep longer and try to view the dream further into it so he could gain any last bit of details he could squeeze out of it.

Suddenly, a bright coloured piece of paper was flashed in Sirius' face. His face jumped back as he looked to it and then up at the intruder of his rambling thoughts. A young girl with a ponytail, smiled sweetly and said, "Hi! Just handing out some flyers. School Dance. Next week on Friday. Costume Party. It's all there." She squealed in a high pitch girlie voice and then left the flyer with Sirius and headed off to invade the other tables. Sirius peered down at the piece of paper. He blinked at it, glancing at the picture. It was moving. There was a girl and a boy dancing elegantly in lavish costumes, smiling and twirling around the decorated room. Sirius then took his eyes away from the image and read the information. It read:

_Masquerade Ball_

_Held on upcoming Friday_

_In the cafetorium_

_Begins at 7 o'clock and end at Midnight_

Sirius nodded. "Well, going to have to find myself a date." He said to himself.

So he rose from his seat and gathered all his things, heading out of the library. He walked down the hallways, when he finally found a group of girls huttled together. He got a little closer, overhearing that they were talking about dates and dresses for the dance. From the corner of his eye he noticed a shining glint, something one does usually glass against light. He directed his vision towards it and noticed it was James Potter and he was coming this way, James looked sad look but also had a desperate hungry expression on his face for his chance to ask Lily to the dance. Sirius could see that James was taking his chances now with Lily. But Sirius was the closest and approached Lily first. He nicely tapped her shoulder.

"Miss Evans." He said softly. Lily spun around and faced him. "May I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Lily answered. They both took a few steps away from the girls.

The Sirius took his chance. He showed the dance flyer to Lily quickly and then asked, "I was wondering if you would gladly accompany to the dance." He said hopeful.

James was so close, he could hear every word of Sirius' request but he kept well out of view. His jaw gave away, dropping in shock at Sirius' question which lingered in the air waiting for its reply. James was starting to lose his grip on the life he once known. _How was this possible?_ His best friend was asking his only true girl that he had liked for along time and she was being taken away by him . . . Sirius had always known this fact and as much as girl crazy Sirius could be he always stayed clear from Lily, not having much interest in her anyway. Questions raided his mind. _So why was this happening? Why? Oh yes . . . Now I remember that stupid accident. Why doesn't he just get better? _He sighed, remembering Remus' words '_Let things take their course'_. James knew Remus was right. He wished he could make amends about the incident but he was so scared, angry and embarrassed to face mostly anybody, mostly Remus. He wished none of this had happened. But it did happen. James then snapped back to reality from his wandering thoughts. He slowly walked down the hall, heading back to Gryffindor common room. The last thing that rang through his ears as he left was, "Yes, Sirius Black, I'll go to the dance with you. I'd love to!"


End file.
